Idiot
by BlaueFEE
Summary: " Si Jenius pun bahkan begitu bodoh Mengartikan bagaimana cintaku ini, Aku bahkan rela melihatnya bodoh " RE-PUBLISH / CHANGKYU/ ONESHOOT


Tittle :

**Idiot**

Author : Blaue Fee

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : Minkyu / Changkyu ( Changmin X Kyuhyun )

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfurt, Romance, a little bit angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Sho-ai. Alur seenak saya, Dont Like, Dont Read. **All KYUHYUN POV**

Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SMEnt. Walaupun sumpah, saia pengen menjajah mereka.

Summary :

" **Si Jenius pun bahkan begitu bodoh**

**Mengartikan bagaimana cintaku ini,**

**Aku bahkan rela melihatnya bodoh "**

~! #$%^&*)_+_)(*&^%$

"Ahh.. Kyuhh, terima kasih. Pasang baju mu, nanti kita telat ke kampus"

CHU~~

Dia pergi. Setelah memasang kembali pakaiannya yang ku buka. Ku buka, eoh? Apa salah dengan itu? Kau tak tahu? Bodoh! Hey, jangan ambil pisau itu. Oke, akan ku beri tahu.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, ah apa Shim Kyuhyun ya? Terserah kalian lah. Aku pria tampan berkharisma. Si jenius yang selalu mendapat peringkat atas. Semua orang bertekuk lutut di kaki ku. Jangan bilang aku narsis, karena itu kenyataan. Dan yang tadi, yang mengecupku—aish sudahlah. Dia Shim Changmin, dia suamiku. SUAMI-KU! Benar, kalian tak salah dengar. Gay eoh? Itu bukan hal baru lagi disini. Pagi ini di awali dengan kegiatan rutin kami, ehm..ahm.. ya kalian pasti mengerti, dia suamiku, tentu aku harus membantu 'kesulitan'nya. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan sarapan selagi Changmin di kamar mandi.

~! #%^&()_+

"Kyu, apa yang dilakukan Siwon kemarin padamu?" Changmin membuka pembicaraan kami yang terasa sangat alot. Hmm, dia bukan tipe pembicara, bahkan bisa dikatakan dia sangat dingin.

"Apa? Memangnya Siwon hyung melakukan apa?" Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa yang dia bicarakan sebenarnya?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Semua siswa juga melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di taman belakang!"

"Min, ini tidak seperti—"

"Seperti? Seperti apa maksudmu? Maksudmu BERCIUMAN itu seperti apa?"

"Min, aku tidak tahu Siwon hyung akan menciumku. Aku—"

"Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan, bahkan kau mau bercinta pun dengan Siwon aku tak peduli. Tapi kau jangan membuatku malu. Semua orang tahu bahwa kau itu ISTRI-KU!"

**Brakk**

Changmin meninggalkan meja makan dengan sebelumnya menghempaskan kursi makan dengan keras. Ahh~~ apa aku lupa bilang sesuatu? Benar, walaupun usia pernikahan kami sudah 3 tahun di umurku yang baru 22 tahun ini. Pernikahan kami.. Changmin tidak mencintaiku barang sedikitpun. Aku—mungkin—juga begitu. Semua orang mengetahui pernikahan kami, teman kampus ku dan Changmin, kami tak pernah berniat menyembunyikan apapun, bahkan kenyataan bahwa pernikahan kami bukanlah pernikahan yang di idamkan setiap orang. Dan pertengkaran seperti ini, sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Kyu, apa Changmin hari ini pulang cepat?"

"Hmm.. mungkin. Aku tidak tahu" Ucapku cuek dan tergesa memasukkan semua alat belajarku ke dalam tasku. Aku harus bergegas sebelum dia datang. Aku tak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan Changmin.

"Aishh.. kau Kyu. Changmin itu suamimu, tapi kau cuek sekali" Dia mengacak rambutku lalu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Aku hanya membiarkan ulahnya. Aku selalu memperhatikan orang ini. Orang yang dingin, senyum yang bahkan sangat—tak pernah di perlihatkan pada orang lain. Lihatlah, rambut arang, bibir semerah apel dan kulit bak salju itu. Dia sempurna.. sangat sempurna, hingga membuatku iri.

"Kibum hyung, apa kau akan menunggui Changmin lagi dirumahku nanti malam?"

"Eoh, sepertinya.."

Kim Kibum, pemuda es yang di gilai banyak orang. Si jenius yang bahkan mengalahkan kepintaran ku. Orang yang berbeda 6 bulan dariku dan Changmin. Dia amat sangat dekat dengan kami, maksudku denganku dan dengan Changmin. Toh, nyatanya aku dan Changmin tak lagi dekat sama sekali. Tapi satu yang ku tahu, Kim Kibum, dia menyukai Changmin. Terlihat dari perhatiannya, tatapan matanya. Bahkan aku dapat melihat cahaya dalam matanya kala bertemu dengan Changmin. Dan, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena sekali lagi, aku tak berhak apapun atas Changmin. Aku juga harus tahu diri, Changmin mengorbankan kehidupannya untukku. Aku tak boleh membebaninya lebih dari ini.

"Kyu~~..."

**Sial!**

"Kyu, itu Siwon kan?" Tanya Kibum hyung padaku. Aku langsung memasang muka memelas padanya. Berharap Kibum hyung mau membantuku. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku sekali.

"Pergilah.."

"Gomawo..." Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kibum hyung sekilas, dan bergegas berlari menghindari makhluk itu. Aku dapat melihat Kibum hyung yang seperti menghambat Siwon hyung mengejarku. Terima kasih hyung, aku tertolong.

"Nah, sekarang harus ke Cafe!" Ucapku semangat.

Ah, aku lupa bercerita lagi. Aku bekerja di Cafe dekat dengan apartemen sederhana ku dengan Changmin. Pemiliknya adalah orang yang di tolong Changmin dahulu. Aku dan Changmin bekerja disana. Dulunya hanya Changmin yang bekerja, namun sejak satu tahun lalu, aku juga membantu Changmin bekerja. Awalnya dia menolak dengan keras. Dia tak mau aku bekerja. Awalnya aku sangat senang dengan perhatiannya. Tapi itu hanya delusi ku semata.

'Kau itu penyakitan, nanti jika kau kelelahan pasti akan menyusahkanku. Kau dirumah saja bermain game!'

**Sakit**

Tentu saja, aku hanya berniat membantu Changmin. Kebutuhan kami semakin waktu semakin meningkat. Dan aku selalu merasa kasihan melihat Changmin yang selalu pulang larut malam. Dia mengambil 2 pekerjaan sekaligus. Siang di Cafe dan malam di Bar—sebagai bartender. Terkadang dia tertidur di kelas saat kuliah. Untunglah otaknya pintar sepertiku, jika tidak sudah dipastikan dia akan di depak dari universitas tempatku dan Changmin menuntut ilmu.

Tapi, toh sudahlah. Changmin itu sok dewasa. Dia bilang karena dia suamiku, dia yang harus bekerja. Cih, keras kepala dan arogan. Siapa yang akan suka dengan pria macam itu? Huh, aku lupa. Tentu saja Kibum hyung. Dan berterima kasih jugalah pada Kibum hyung yang membantu Changmin bekerja di Bar milik Ahjussinya. Aishh, kenapa aku tak berguna seperti ini.

"Kau memang tak berguna" Aku berhenti berjalan. Sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal menginterupsi langkahku.

"Min, kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyaku pada Changmin yang berdiri di hadapanku. Lengkap dengan seragam Cafe berwarna coklat dan dasi kupu-kupu hitamnya.

"Aku hanya mengulangi ucapanmu, bahwa kau tak berguna. Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang? Kau terlambat, bodoh. Yunho hyung memang berhutang budi padaku, tapi kau jangan seenaknya saja datang terlambat. Aku malu, kau tahu.." Dia berdesis pelan. Apa aku mengatakan pikiran ku tentang tak berguna tadi ? molla. Dan apa tadi? Aku membuatnya malu?

"Maaf, tadi Han Seongsanim menambah pelajaran seenaknya saja. Aku tak tahu akan begitu" Aku menunduk dan tak berani memandang Changmin. Bukan aku takut pada Changmin, bukan. Hanya saja, aku merasa lelah, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Hampir setiap hari bertengkar. Bukankah jika kau berada di posisiku, kau juga akan bosan.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk dan ganti seragammu.."

"Ne.." Aku melewati tubuh Changmin yang menjulang tinggi itu. Aku heran, apa yang dimakannya hingga tubuhnya seperti bambu itu.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah datang?" Seorang namja cantik menghampiriku.

"Ah, ne. Mian hyung, aku terlambat" Aku membungkuk sekali pada adik pemilik Cafe ini, Jung Jaejoong. Adik kandung Jung Yunho. Entahlah, jika banyak yang menganggap mereka hanya sekedar adik dan kakak. Aku sempat memergoki Yunho hyung yang menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong hyung di ruangan Yunho hyung saat akan mengantar surat ijin Shindong hyung. Lagi pula siapa yang tak curiga mereka memiliki hubungan lain jika—

"Annyeong boo~ Kau cantik sekali hari ini"

CHU~~

-seorang kakak bahkan mencium adiknya sendiri tepat di BIBIR nya. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengerti ini. Biarlah, toh bukan urusanku.

"Hyung, aku ke belakang dulu" Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung hanya mengangguk dan kembali bermesraan. Aishh, boss. Jika bermesraan lihat-lihatlah dulu tempat.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Min, tolong ambilkan gelas itu. Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya.." Aku meminta tolong pada Changmin yang sibuk menata makanan ke atas nampan sambil masih berusaha menjangkau letak gelas yang ingin ku ambil. Lama, Changmin tak menghiraukanku.

"Min, bisakah..." Aku melihatnya, tapi dia seolah tak melihatku. Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku minta tolong pada siapa? Disini semua orang sibuk. Sekarang memang saat-saat Cafe ini di padati pengunjung.

"Min..." Ucapku lagi terdengar putus asa. Changmin selalu begini, berusaha tak pernah melihatku.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Kau pasti sibuk. Aku ambil sendiri saja. Aduh, kursi mana sih? Aku butuh kursi sepertinya, hehe.." Aku bermonolog sendiri. Mengusir rasa sakit karena terabaikan. Kursi. Mana kursi? Aku sedang butuh. Aku butuh. Hiks, aku butuh..

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau seperti kemarin lagi. Cuma karena piring kau menjatuhkan semua alat-alat dapur. Makanya punya tubuh jangan pendek begitu. Menyusahkan" Changmin menjangkau gelas yang sedari tadi susah ku ambil. Dia meletakkan dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tak' yang lumayan keras. Dan berlalu membawa nampan yang berisi penuh pesanan pelanggan.

"Hiks.. Min.." Selalu seperti ini. Changmin membenciku, dan aku akan selalu menangis karena perlakuannya padaku. Kau sangat menyusahkan Cho Kyuhyun.

~! #%^*()_+

"Aku pulangggg..."

"Selamat datanggg.."

"Kau sudah lama hyung?"

"Hmm, baru 2 jam aku menunggu. Tumben kau lama? Apa Cafe lagi-lagi penuh?"

"Ne..Hyung sudah makan? Aku sangat lapar" Aku merajuk pada Kibum hyung. Benar, orang yang berada di apartemenku ini adalah Kibum hyung. Kibum hyung memiliki salah satu kunci apartemen kami. Karena, biasanya dia akan main kesini. Jadi, tak ada salahnya dia memiliki satu.

"Aku tahu kau akan bicara seperti itu. Kha, hyung buat makanan untukmu" Kibum hyung menggiringku ke dapur. Di meja makan sudah banyak sekali makanan. Terlihat enak dan lezat. Satu lagi keunggulan Kibum hyung dari pada aku. Aku hanya bisa memasak makanan sederhana yang bisa dimakan. Tapi Kibum hyung dapat membuat makanan apapun. Bahkan makanan yang dibuat semuanya enak. Tak apa-apa dibandingkan denganku. Kibum hyung harusnya menjadi 'istri' Changmin saja kalau begini.

"Kenapa banyak begini hyung?" Ucapku mulai memasukkan potongan daging asap dalam mulutku. Hmm, mashita!

"Hehe, hyung kira Changmin pulang dulu tadi. Tapi tidak ya?" Kibum hyung hanya cengengesan. Perilaku yang tak di perlihatkan pada orang lain. Hanya padaku dan Changmin.

"Kau mau mengantarkannya? Sepertinya tadi Changmin tak makan" Ucapku berusaha cuek. Aishh, aku jadi tak bernapsu makan. Makanan ini nyatanya untuk Changmin kan?

"Hmmm.. ide bagus. Baiklah, aku bersiap dulu"

**Tuk!**

Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau membuat Kibum hyung pergi ke tempat Changmin. Kau membuat dirimu sendirian lagi di apartemen kalian. Aku tak mau sendiri. Tak mau...

"Kyunnie, hyung pergi dulu ne. Jangan kemana-mana lagi. Ini sudah malam. Kunci pintunya. Jangan buka untuk orang asing. Sebaiknya kau di kamar saja. Kalau sudah larut jangan bermain games terus. Tidurlah lebih awal.. bla.. bla.. " Aku memutar mataku bosan. Aku ini seperti anaknya saja.

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah, kau bicara terus kapan akan berangkatnya?" Ucapku malas dan mendorong tubuhnya mendekati pintu. Dia hanya menatapku tajam karena memotong ucapannya.

"Kyunnie, kau ingat pesanku—"

"Aish, jinhca. Ne, ne arasseo. Bye hyung!"

Aku langsung menutup pintu apartemen dan langsung menguncinya setelah sebelumnya memberi 'ucapan' selamat jalan pada Kibum hyung. Kecupan di kening. Hey, jangan salah sangka, Kibum hyung itu sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri. Yang sekarang kupikirkan adalah, harus apa aku di apartemen sendirian. Aku bisa saja mencegah Kibum hyung untuk tak pergi ke Bar. Tapi, sekali-kali baik juga tak apa. Mungkin Kibum hyung ingin bertemu dengan Changmin. Hehe, aku seperti istri yang membiarkan suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang lain.

Aku bergegas ke kamar. Mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama setelah sebelumnya aku mandi dahulu. Aku tak mungkin tidur dengan keadaan badan lengket karena keringat. Aku tak mau Changmin nanti...

**Blushh..**

Memikirkannya membuat pipiku merona. Aish, Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bisa semesum ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Kalian heran dengan perkataan ku sebelumnya soal Changmin? Nanti kalian juga akan mengerti.

! #$%^&*)_

**Kriett**

**Srakk**

**Srakk**

Aku terbangun karena suara gaduh yang berhasil menusuk indera pendengarku. Aku langsung membuka mata dan terduduk dari tidurku. Aku mengusap mataku yang nampak perih karena sinar lampu. Aku mengalihkan mata pada meja nakas disamping kanan tempat tidurku—kami maksudku. Jam 2 pagi. Aku dapat melihat Changmin yang sedang melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Sepertinya dia baru pulang bekerja.

"Min..." Aku menyentuh siku tangannya. Membuat Changmin berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya yang sedang membuka celana jeans ketat yang berhasil menampakkan kaki seksinya yang panjang. Salah satu daya tarik Changmin yaitu kakinya yang panjang.

"Kyuhhh.. hmmm..." Bau alkohol. Aku tahu dia pasti minum lagi. Tapi mungkin hanya satu atau dua gelas. Karena bau nya tak terlalu pekat.

"Kau mabuk Min? Biar aku bantu membuka pakaianmu" Aku meletakkan tanganku pada zipper celana Changmin dan membukanya perlahan. Menarik celananya kearah bawah dan terjatuh di telapak kakinya. Changmin beranjak kesebalah kiri dan meninggalkan celana tadi di atas lantai yang dingin. Lalu aku membuka kaus putihnya yang ketat. Yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Changmin hanya diam dan menatap wajahku tanpa berkedip. Terkadang aku terpesona dengan tatapan matanya padaku.

"Kyuhh..." Changmin membelai wajahku dengan tangan besarnya. Aku merasakan kehangatan disana. Tangan ini, tangan yang selalu melindungiku. Pemiliknya, orang yang selalu di depan ketika aku terancam bahaya. Orang yang selalu membentakku dengan keras karena kelalaianku. Panggil aku gila. Memang. Hanya pada malam hari. Saat dia mabuk, dia menjadi pribadi yang lain. Yang akan memanjakanku. Yang akan—

"Hummpth..."

-**menciumku.**

"Hmm.. Minh.."

**Memelukku.**

"Ahh..."

**Memperlakukan dengan lembut.**

Dia terus menciumi seluruh tubuhku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bed kami. Aku memegangi sebelah tangannya erat dan dibalas dengan tak kalah erat olehnya. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin terhadap tubuh polosku.

"Kyuhh..."

Changmin mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Memperlihatkan mata kekanakkannya yang jernih namun diselubungi nafsu. Membelai pipi, hidung, bibirku dengan lidahnya. Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mata ketika lagi-lagi dia menciumku penuh nafsu.

"Ahh..."

Membelai tubuhku lagi.

"Aumm.. Minhh..."

Memanjakan tubuhku dengan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"ARRGHH.. Min!"

Memberikan rasa sakit yang amat dalam.

"Ah! Ah! Ah..ah!"

Memberikan kenikmatan puncak pada kami berdua.

"Gomawo, malam baby.."

Mengecupku sekali lagi. Penghantar rasa lelah dan nikmat yang dia berikan selaras padaku. Beginilah hidupku. Hanya pada malam hari, aku merasa seperti istrinya. Di butuhkan. Di manjakan. Dan aku selalu berharap, matahari tak akan pernah muncul. Karena ketika surya bermain di langit, semua ini musnah. Changmin akan dingin, dia menjauh, dan dia membenciku...

Mungkin aku egois. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya. Aku hanya tak mau dia bersikap dingin. Aku tak mau di benci dan yang paling kutakuti, aku tak mau ditinggalkan. Hanya Changmin hartaku satu-satunya. Setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hanya Changmin, Changmin dan Changmin milikku. Walau dia membenciku dan walau aku tak terlalu menyukainya. Dia adalah hartaku satu-satunya.

Aku mendekapnya dari belakang. Dia akan selalu tidur memunggungiku. Setelah bercinta, dia tak mau melihatku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada punggungnya yang berkeringat. Bahkan selimut tebal ini tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku butuh Changmin. Aku hanya butuh dia.

"Min.. hiks.. Min, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Aku bukan berlebihan. Sebulan lalu dia mendapat beasiswa ke London. Aku tahu dia menolak keputusan itu langsung di depan mataku dan rektor. Sambil memegangi tanganku, dia mengatakan 'ada orang yang harus ku jaga'. Tapi tetap saja, Changmin bisa saja meninggalkanku. Karena, walaupun dia hanya diam, aku tahu dia menginginkan beasiswa itu. Bahkan, banyak teman-teman kami yang menuduhku melarang Changmin pergi. Sumpah demi apa, aku tak melarangnya. Walaupun demi Tuhan, aku sangat senang saat Changmin menolaknya.

"Min, aku hanya memiliki mu. Aku rela kau maki hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Aku semakin kuat menangis. Aku memang terlalu cengeng. Aku penyakitan. Selalu menyusahkan Changmin ketika pergantian musim. Aku ceroboh, selalu menjatuhkan barang-barang yang membuat Changmin harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk membeli barang baru. Aku cengeng, ketika hanya di ganggu teman-temanku, Changmin yang harus turun tangan sehingga membuat wajahnya memar sehabis berkelahi. Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.. aku menyusahkannya saja.

"Aku tidak akan cengeng lagi.."

"Aku tidak akan sakit lagi ketika pergantian musim.."

"Aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Aku akan hati-hati.."

"Min..hikss.."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada perutnya yang sama polosnya dengan tubuhku. Tangisku sedikit demi sedikit memelan. Aku merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Aku memeluk tubuh Changmin terlalu erat, aku takut dia pergi besok saat aku terbangun. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku saat merasa hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa wajahku. Aku mendongak. Dia..

"Bodoh..."

"Min, hiks.. mian aku membangunkanmu. Mian.. hiks.."

"Dasar bodoh.."

"Ne, mianhae.. hiks.."

"Jangan minta maaf terus-terusan. Aku capek mendengarnya"

"Ne, ne. Mi—"

"Kyu! Kau ini... Sudahlah. Kesini.."

Changmin mendekap tubuhku lebih dekat padanya. Pada dadanya yang bidang. Otot-otot lengannya yang terbentuk sempurna seakan melindungiku. Membuatku terasa nyaman. Aku juga dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang...ehm.. kalau aku tak salah dengar, seperti orang yang marathon. Apa karena aktivitas kami tadi. Tapi, aku malah ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Eoh, mendengar apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Baru kali ini Changmin berucap lembut padaku selain dalam keadaan mabuk. Hey, sekarang dia memang benar-benar sadar 100%.

"Detak jantungku. Apa berdetak kencang?"

"Hum, sepertinya iya.." Aku hanya mengangguk. Karena seperti itu adanya.

"Karena kau sudah tahu, jangan menangis lagi. Aku benci mendengar mu menangis"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku mendongak dan melihat langsung pada matanya. Oh tidak! Mataku malah beralih pada bibir seksinya yang tanpa belahan itu, bibir yang sekarang menyungginggkan senyuman maut padaku.

"Maksudku.." Changmin mengecup singkat hidungku dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak pernah membencimu Kyu. Aku akan memberi tahu sebuah rahasia padamu. Kau mau dengar?"

Aku haya mengangguk bingung. Biarlah, aku ingin mendengar ceritanya dulu.

"Sebelum beasiswa ku ke London keluar, dua bulan sebelumnya beasiswa mu sudah keluar"

"M-mwo?" Aku tergagap. Beasiswa? Beasiswa apa? Bahkan aku merasa tak mendapat beasiswa apapun.

"Kau mendapat beasiswa ke Jepang. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, makanya aku juga mengejar beasiswa itu. Tapi, aku malah di tempatkan di London. Aku marah dan mengatakan untuk membatalkan beasiswa mu dan milikku juga. Tapi kau tiba-tiba datang. Untung kau hanya mengetahui tentang beasiswaku. Kita impas"

"Maksudmu, aku mendapat beasiswa ke Jepang dan kau tak memberitahuku, begitu?" Aku sedikit emosi mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin sekali mendapat beasiswa itu.

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Memangnya kau mau pergi? Aku ke London saja kau mati-matian mencegahku sampai tadi menangis segala. Memangnya kau mau ke Jepang sendiri?"

**Tepat!**

Sial! Mana mungkin aku pergi sendiri. Sudahku bilang, aku hanya butuh Changmin di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin aku pergi sendirian.

"Aku benarkan?" Tanyanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Aish, dia menang.

"Ne.." Ucapku malas.

"Dan satu lagi... Aku tak membencimu, Kyu.."

"Kau bohong! Kau selalu bersikap dingin dan menjauh dariku.."

"Ssstt.. oke, aku memang dingin. Kau tahu itu. Dari kecil kau tahu akan hal itu, Kyu. Aku tak membencimu"

"Kau selalu marah jika aku menjatuhkan barang tanpa sengaja.."

"Itu karena aku takut kau terluka..."

"Kau selalu memarahiku ketika aku asyik bermain game..."

"Karena aku tak mau kau kurang tidur.."

"Kau selalu mengatakan kalau masakanku hanya bisa di makan, tak ada nilai lebihnya.."

"Itu agar kau mau belajar memasak.."

"Kau selalu berteriak padaku jika terlambat.."

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang lain meneriaki mu lebih keras lagi..."

"Kau selalu marah jika aku dekat dengan orang lain.."

"Itu karena aku cemburu..."

"Kau selalu.. eh? Kau bilang apa tadi? Cem-cemburu?" Rasanya pipiku memanas. Cemburu? Changmin cemburu padaku?

"Umma dan appa menitipkan mu padaku sebelum mereka pergi. Sebelum pesawat mereka kecelakaan, appamu bilang supaya menjagamu seumur hidup. Kau tahu ..?" Changmin sedikit menjauh dan menurunkan sedikit badannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"Jauh sebelum kita dewasa, aku sudah mencintaimu. Mencintai setan jenius yang bahkan tak bisa mengartikan perasaanku padanya. Si jenius yang mengaku selalu menang di olimpiade, tapi tak tahu bahwa sudah memenangkan hatiku.."

"Min.."

"Dari kecil aku sudah menyukaimu. Mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah tahu. Kau hanya melihat sikap dinginku. Sikap kasarku yang semata-mata hanya ingin melindungimu. Percayalah, aku mencintai si Jenius yang bahkan tak bisa mengartikan perasaanku ini.."

"Min.. hiks.." Aku menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Kata-kata yang Ia ucapkan seperti tamparan tersendiri bagiku. Dia menyukai—mencintaiku, eoh? Tapi, bahkan aku tak sadar.

"Dan lagi, aku memang mabuk tiap malam, tapi tak pernah kehilangan kesadaran Kyu. Aku tak mungkin bercinta dengan orang yang tak memiliki arti penting dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Mencintai Shim Kyuhyun-KU"

Aku kembali menangis. Lihatlah, Si jenius seperti idiot yang bahkan tak dapat mengartikan perasaan sahabatnya selama ini. Yang bahkan menganggap suaminya membencinya. Aku mungkin jenius, tapi jika masalah cinta, sepertinya aku adalah si idiot.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku, eoh?" Ucapku menggodanya.

"Tentu saja. Apa perlu ku buktikan? Satu ronde juga cukup" Ucapnya seductive.

"Ya! Mesum. Minggir sana!"

**Bukk!**

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya kesakitan di lantai. Haha, aku menendangnya cukup keras. Mianhae, kau membuatku jantungku tak berdetak wajar Changmin-ah.

~! #%^*()_

"Kyu ini apa? Kau mau membunuhku. Ini garam bukan gula!"

Khekhe, seperti biasa. Hari ini Changmin marah-marah lagi padaku. Upps, sepertinya aku salah memasukkan garam yang seharusnya gula ke dalam kopinya pagi ini.

"Ne, ne. Mianhae Min. Aku tadi buru-buru.." Ucapku memelas padanya.

"Apanya yang buru-buru. Setiap hari ada saja kecerobohanmu. Kau membuat darahku mendidih Kyu!"

Dulu, ketika dia marah-marah begini, aku akan minta maaf dan menunduk menyesal agar Changmin tak marah lagi. Tapi sekarang—

CHU~~

"Udah dong Minnie. Aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae, ne?" Ucapku duduk di pangkuannya yang lantas membuatnya gugup. Keke~~ Beginilah Changmin, sikap dinginnya tak akan pernah berubah. Tapi hanya aku yang dapat membuat dia melunak.

"Kyu.. Aish.. hari ini ku maafkan. Cepat berangkat!" Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. Mau tak mau membuatku harus berdiri dari pangkuannya. Dia mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya. Sedangkan aku segera menyambar gelas kopi Changmin tadi dan mencucinya. Setelahnya aku menyusul Changmin yang sudah menunggu ku untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Inilah hidup baruku. Setelah malam itu, kami memulainya. Memulai segala. Aku tak tahu apakah aku sudah benar-benar mencinta Changmin. Tapi sepertinya sudah. Karena Changmin berhasil membuat jantungku melompat-lompat hanya dengan menatap matanya, melihat aktivitasnya ataupun senyuman childishnya. Ah~~ sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta ^9^. Aku Cho—anni—Shim Kyuhyun sangat mencintai suamiku.. keke.. :p

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Re-publish.. baru sehari tadi udah di hapus adminnya u,u

Review lagi nee ^^

Rnr Please ^^

BlaueFEE

Saturday, May 19, 2012


End file.
